


five minutes later

by pensxstan



Series: langdyne blurbs + oneshots :) [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensxstan/pseuds/pensxstan
Summary: what i like to imagine would have happened if hank had interrupted them just five minutes later
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: langdyne blurbs + oneshots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839709
Kudos: 33





	five minutes later

**Author's Note:**

> i realize now that this all technically still could have happened in the movie based off the canon timing but um,,,, still
> 
> featuring scott being the lil softie he is and hope actually being a tad open for once lmfao
> 
> enjoy :)

"you don't remember anything? nothing at all?"

"hank, i-i-i don't."

scott could feel the disappointment rolling off of the man from across the table. he wished he had a different answer, wished he had something, anything he could tell hank about his brief time in the quantum realm, but he didn't. it was almost like he blacked out.

in the back of his mind, he knew the memories were in there. somewhere, they were already plaguing his brain with nightmarish colors and shapes and creatures, but he didn't remember them now. at least, not yet.

"there must be something else." hank let out a sigh when he didn't answer, clearly disheartened. "well, i suppose the human mind just...can't comprehend the experience, but..."

"you made it."

those three words sent a shiver down his spine. scott knew they were incredulous, meant to be a compliment to the miracle of him coming back alive, but it didn't feel like it. it felt more like a risk that had come too close to not working than something to celebrate.

"but you went in. you got out." hank's eyes drifted to the floor, voice growing softer. "it's amazing."

he heard a shifting from behind him and looked up as hope walked over. "scott." he was distracted by her for a second, the sunlight hitting her hair in a way that made it look almost like a halo.

"i'll walk you out." he nodded, pushing himself up out of the armchair. a quick pat and a 'get some rest' to hank, and then he was out in the hall, door drifting shut behind him.

he noticed the tension immediately. they both did.

"hey, i, uh," he looked up at her as she spoke, stopping barely a step away from the door. "i never thanked you."

he raised an eyebrow, standing across from her. "what for?"

"everything."

he hadn't expected this from her in the first place, all of this genuine emotion talk, and he sure as hell he didn't expect that.

hope sighed. "i know we didn't have the best start, because you're a complete mess," ah, there she was, "but...i'm glad my dad chose you, scott." she said. his heart warmed at her confession. she hadn't even met his eyes.

"yeah, of course. anytime." he heard him scoff under her breath at his nonchalant answer so obviously more important than he they let on, a familiar action with them.

silence enveloped them again in the hallway. the tension was still there, but it was obvious both of them were too scared to attempt to dispel it. with their luck, who knows what would happen.

he was just about to grab his keys of the hook, turning towards the staircase, when he heard her clear her throat. he looked back, over his shoulder, and was surprised to see her avoiding his eyes.

"makes you think." he furrowed his brows as she spoke up again, turning back around to face her.

"hm?"

she sighed, looking back up and meeting his gaze . "everything that happened... it makes you think about what's important, you know?"

there was a softness in her eyes that he'd never seen before. it threw him off guard for a second, worried that something was wrong. a flash of her familiar stoicism soon popped up, making a small grin grew on his face.

"oh, yeah i get it. like how i really need to work on better security systems for cassie's room. can't have any other bug-man suit hybrids breaking in. she'll ask to keep them as pets soon." he quipped.

it wasn't his best attempt, he'll admit. he knew it by the way she rolled her eyes. but then it didn't matter, because all of a sudden, he thinks he heard her laugh. and so slowly he thought he imagined it, the corners of her lips turned up, gaze meeting his again.

and then she smiled.

"you know, you're not so bad, lang." she murmured.

he could see her eyes glittering with mischief, knew she was teasing him. he didn't care, though. he'd barely even heard what's she'd said. he was too distracted by the fact that she was actually smiling.

god, she was stunning.

scott was going to respond, going to shoot back with a line about the fact that she, someone more closed off than a locked safe, was being nice for once, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

he watched as hope's smile slowly disappeared, apprehension dawning in her eyes when he didn't respond. in that moment, all he was thinking was that he'd do anything to make her smile again. and so he did the first thing his mind could think of.

he kissed her.

he could feel the surprise as his lips pressed into hers, could feel the way she froze. but as quick as she closed up, her body relaxed, shifting towards him in a way that made him think she was waiting for this.

she was all he could think about.

the way her lips melded perfectly with his own, the warmth from her arms, toned and strong from the years of training (and weeks of kicking his ass in the gym), against his hands, the scent that he'd been growing more and more familiar with after countless nights in the lab and in the gym. the scent he was pretty sure he'd become addicted to.

scratch that. he wasn't just addicted to the scent of her, he was addicted to her. he was addicted to hope van dyne, addicted to everything about her, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

the minute the door opened, though, that confidence went flying out the window. scott would never admit it, but he was terrified of hank sometimes. he'd been scared after he'd caused some...unfortunate problems in the lab or with the suit, but this, being caught kissing his daughter, somehow seemed worse.

as his eyes flew open, determined to talk his way out and keep himself alive, they snagged on hope. her gaze was glued to the floor, clearly frozen in shock, but a sense of satisfaction bloomed in his chest when he caught the faint blush dusting her cheeks.

it made her even more beautiful than before, something he thought wasn't possible.

"when did this happen?" he met hank's eyes, trying not to wince when he saw the poorly concealed annoyance in them.

"nothings happening." his eyes shot to hope when she spoke up, voice strangled as she kept glaring at the floor.

"woah, woah, something's kind of happening." his hands lifted from hope's arms, coming up defensively. in the back of his head he registered the loss of warmth, but he looked back up at hank, fighting the urge to smirk.

he could see hope looking at him, wide eyes so obviously holding the message 'keep talking and i'll murder you,' but of course he ignored it.

"in that case, shoot me again." hank grumbled, glaring from his daughter to scott.

he glanced back at hope. she was still glaring, and he couldn't help but give in to the familiar urge to keep talking. what's the worst that could happen?

"yeah, i don't know what you were doing, just grabbing me and kissing me like that." her jaw dropped, and he saw her visibly grow more dumbfounded. "i'm, im a little surprised myself. i have to get somewhere, i'll see you later hank."

he reached out and tapped the man on the shoulder. both the father and daughter were equally shocked, hope obviously torn between punching him or yelling at him. he would have taken either if it meant he could kiss her again.

he couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he descended the stairs. his lips were still tingling from the kiss, heart still beating just a bit faster than normal.

"scott?"

he inwardly groaned when he heard hanks voice behind him, but he knew there was nothing could dampen his mood. "yep?"

"you're full of shit."

"uh huh!"


End file.
